PushUps
by wendyr9
Summary: An ordinary day turns into a contest amongst the Going Merry crew. And what exactly does Nami know? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, they wouldn't be able to air it on a kid's network!

~evil grin~ 

*A/N*  
This was the first story I ever put up on my other page so I decided it was only fitting I do so here on .

I 'blame' this work on my best friend Yuuko. She had me listen to Jack Black's cd and the idea came to me. Enjoy this bit of crack! 

On the sunny deck of the Going Merry my tale begins...

"16...17...18..." Zorro was steadily working towards his goal of 1000 push-ups. (gotta keep that hot bod in check!)

Usopp had noticed the swordsman exercising and began to boast about how he was a fantastic athlete. He also claimed that he could do at least 3000 push-ups!

Zorro rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right...32...33..."

"Gaaah! But I can! I'll prove it to you!" Usopp dropped to the deck of the ship preparing to, well, figure out how to get out of performing such a task.(oi)

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Luffy, on his way to the kitchen, had for some strange reason changed his course of direction to see what two of his crewmen were doing. Luffy? Finding something more interesting than food? What has gotten into our favorite young pirate captain?

"Just doing my push-ups Luffy. As a swordsman, I need to stay in shape. This is one way I'm able to do that." he grunted trying to keep count. "Needle nose here thinks he can beat me."

"Oh." Luffy just sat there, cross-legged, with his head cocked to the side. It was a bit disturbing having him look at you like that. Unmoving, eyes not blinking. Freaky.

Nami, being as bored and stiff as she was, ventured out of her cabin. She spotted the small gathering and figured she'd see what was up. After hearing what WAS going on, she just rolled her eyes and sat on a near-by barrel. "Men." 'If they want to make asses of themselves, I'll at least get some kind of entertainment.' She snickered at the thought.

AND since Nami was there, Sanji was sure to follow. She had barely seated herself before he was right by her side, grasping her hand. Holding it to his chest he gave her his Lady-Killer Smile. "Oh my beautiful Nami-san! How delectable you look on this fine afternoon!" He bent to kiss her trapped hand.

"Hi Sanji." Nami was trying, non-to successfully to detach him from her appendage. "I might need that hand later Sanji."

She heard Luffy laugh, but when she looked over he was still watching the attempts of the others defending their masculine pride. She sent him a death glare as she finally dislodged the over-zealous cook. Said cook realized his ray of sunshine was busy watching Zorro and Usopp. Sanji, not one to give up, decided that this could be his chance to impress his Nami-san.

"Nami-san, I shall prove my love and devotion to you by winning this contest!" Nami dropped her head in her hand.

"Please don't." she mumbled.

Soooo, now there were three pirates doing push-ups on the deck of the ship.

"Oh! So it's a game!" Luffy laughed. He got up, hands still on his knees, watching the others with avid interest.

Nami cracked a smile. "Yeah Luffy. Something like that."

He grinned back at her. "I wanna play too!"

Ok. make that FOUR pirates doing push-ups on the deck. And one unimpressed navigator. Well, ok, she was amused. But she wasn't about to tell them that!

Zorro refused to be outdone. His honor was at stake! He lifted his left arm off the floor and placed it behind his back. "One-handed!" he smirked.

"Wow." Now Nami was a little impressed. Seeing this Sanji, of course, had to try. Poor Usopp fell flat on his face. And Luffy, unsurprisingly, was able to pull it off without a hitch in his breath. He was actually laughing!

'How the hell can he keep this up?' Zorro wondered. He figured none of them could follow suit as he showed off a little. Switching hands back and forth, clapping in between each one, etc. Sanji finally collapsed (probably due to all the cigs), but Luffy kept up with Zorro. 'How long can he possibly last?'

Nami sat there transfixed with morbid fascination. She had work to do. Really she did. She'd only meant to come out for a quick break. Luffy looked up and grinned at her.

"Hey Nami! Watch this!" Then Luffy did something outrageous. Something that sounded like a story out of Usopp's mouth. He put both hands behind his back! Luffy was doing handless/armless push-ups! Zorro fell over when he witnessed this, eyes wide and unblinking. Sanji couldn't seem to stop opening and closing his eyes. Surely he had seen wrong! Usopp fainted. (something about ghosts or possession or something)

Luffy laughed once again while everyone gaped at him. He jumped up and did a victory dance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY! I WON!"

Zorro was stunned. "Luffy...h...how...did you...How did you do that? That's impossible!"

Luffy's grin widened. "Heehee."

Nami was in shock. He didn't just do what she thought he just did. Did he?

"It's a secret." Luffy announced putting a finger to his lips. He turned and winked at Nami. "Nami knows how I did it though."

She turned 10 shades of red, got up and hurried back to her room. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest, laughing. He glanced back at his now completely shocked crew, winked and headed off after his navigator. It was Sanji's turn to faint.

"Damn. Who knew?" Zorro whispered in awe.

"Apparently Nami did." Usopp answered wide eyed. 

A/N: Can you figure out how he did it? I bet you can. Heeheehee... I just had to!

I'm also one of the many supporters of the L/N pairing. I've found a serious lacking of fanfiction of this couple, so decided to write my own! I just think they're cute together.


End file.
